


Faith

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, crockpot, h/c, i just write crappy fluff yall, idk - Freeform, maybe pale, pie fic, pretty light red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is undoubtedly having the worst birthday ever.  She finds comfort in an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

Jane slammed the door shut on her room, locking, more out of habit than necessity. She threw herself onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Hot bitter tears stung at her eyes. As childish as it was, Jane wanted to scream about the unfairness of it all. First Jake forgets about her birthday, then that awful brother of Calliope has to call her fat and bring up her dad. This isn’t at all what she was expecting when she entered the game, a dead world in which there was no hope from escaping.

A knock at the door shook Jane from her thoughts. She propped herself up a little bit and shouted, “Go away, Roxy.”

“Naw, motherfucker. You got the wrong person, sis,” a familiar voice drawls on the other side of the door.

Jane got up, cautiously approaching the door. No, it couldn’t be. Jane opened the door, finding much to her dismay, the purple clad troll waiting outside. Jane waved her arms, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want any of your potions! Go away!”

He gave her a surprisingly concerned look. “You all right, motherfucker?”

That was unexpected. Jane quickly rubbed her tear-worn face. “I am perfectly fine.”

“Aw, come on, you can tell me. Who else you gonna tell but your guide?”

“Just having a bit of rotten luck on my birthday,” Jane finally admitted. Hopefully that would be enough to make him go away.

He stood there, silent. Jane couldn’t be sure if he was thinking or simply off in what Jane could only assume was a drug addled state. Finally he grabbed her arm and said, “It’s your wiggling day? Shit, we gotta make you some pie!”

Jane tried to protest but was unable to fight against the troll as she was dragged downstairs. They ended up in the kitchen. Once Jane was free, she put her hands on hips. “Who do you think you are?”

“I’m Gamzee the troll, motherfucker.”

“Yes, I’m quite aware you’re a troll, I didn’t mean…ugh, what are you doing in my house?”

“You got any slime, sis?”

“What? No!”

“That’s too bad. Ah well, we can still make some motherfuckin’ miracles without it, don’t worry.”

Gamzee dug his way through Jane’s cabinets. She sighed, giving in. The sooner she got this pie done, the sooner the troll would leave. She pulled out ingredients, sort of talking to herself more than anything else. “Well, at least you will keep me company, unlike the dense blockhead. I mean, I know I messed up, but does he have to be so oblivious of everything? Can’t he see how I feel even a little?”

Something dark flickered over Gamzee’s face. “Yeah, I know that motherfuckin feeling.”  
“You do?”

“Yeah, but it’s all good now. Got my diamond all filled, pale as could be.”

Jane wasn’t quite sure what that meant, so she just said, “Well, that’s good.”

They got the pie ready in record time. Jane noted that Gamzee was shockingly competent at crafting a pie. As they waited, Jane found herself venting all her frustrations. She had no idea why. She supposed it was just nice to have someone outside of it all to talk to, even if she didn’t understand where he was from or what his motivation was. He didn’t really respond, btu that was fine enough for her.

The oven dinged once the pie was finished. Carefully, Jane slid it out, cutting out slices and offering a piece to Gamzee. She said quietly, “Thanks for listening. I imagine that was quite a bore.”

He gave her a lazy smile. “Don’t you listen to none of them. You’re motherfuckin beautiful, sis. And I bet your lusus is all right, too.”

“Thanks for that. I hope that’s true.”

He took a bite, closing his eyes and nodding slowly. When he looked at her again, he said, “Don’t worry. Things are gonna be just fine. You just got to have a little faith.”

Jane laughed, shaking her head. It was ridiculous that Gamzee of all people would be the one to make her feel better. She went to get a piece of pie for herself, turning around to thank Gamzee, but he had disappeared once again.


End file.
